The Pianists
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are two grade 8 pianists in secondary school.They come from opposite sides of the year and form an unexpected friendship 'boyXboy love...duh' when they are paired up to play together in various concerts. Rating may change
1. Prologue

**:The Pianists:**

_Sasuke and Naruto are two grade 8 pianists in secondary school. They come from opposite sides of the year and form an unexpected friendship when they are paired up to play together in various concerts._

-Prologue-

"yea, I'll see you later" the boy waved to his friends as he approached the music rooms. He was about to write his name on the sheet of paper to say what practise room he was going to be using when he saw another name already there, well, 5 other names actually. He scowled as he put his name in a different box and went to the room. Whilst going there, he went passed the room that he had wanted in the first place. And as he went passed, he heard a series of different notes being played on the piano in that room with a quiet drum beat accompanying it. The piece sounded hard but the pianist was playing it with apparent ease, but it wasn't like he could see his face, all he saw was black hair bobbing slightly as he put his heart into the piece he was playing. He supposed it was worth loosing the room to such talent but he wondered why he had never seen this guy before. It wasn't anyone that he knew. None of the people that he knew with dark hair played the piano at such a high level. He shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to his room.

(\/)-(\/)-(\/)-(\/)-(\/)-(\/)

A piano play in the distance as a group of friends walked past the music rooms having just finished a band rehearsal. One at the back of the group paused for a second listening to the music being played. He recognised that piece. He had played it for his grade 8 exam on the piano, he loved that piece; it was beautiful and emotional. He peaked through the window of the room to see the top of a crop of blonde hair. He had never seen anyone around school with such bright hair. Maybe the student was new? But that didn't matter; he shook his head slightly and jogged to catch up with the friends that had gone on without him.

"don't wait for me then!"

-end prologue-

_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like to talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_

_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you would like to add me then go onto my profile page and it will be there._

_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted._

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


	2. The First Pianist

_im going to germany for a wedding that is on tomorow. how cool. its my first wedding ever woop and i get to miss a day of school for it aswel haha. well enjoy the chapter. i will update every friday until i run out of things to update. ten you will have to hope and pray that find time to update. lol_

**

* * *

******

:The Pianists:

_Sasuke and Naruto are two grade 8 pianists in secondary school. They come from opposite sides of the year and form an unexpected friendship when they are paired up to play together in various concerts._

Chap one

Welcome to Konoha high school for the gifted and talented!

This school has specially selected students with incredible potential to go far with their subject, from writing to performing.

Drama, Dance, Music, Art, Textiles, English, French, Spanish, German, Physics, Chemistry, Biology, Maths any subject you can think of is taught at this school. The school produces multiple performances and shows for the villagers of Konoha. They have shows for every occasion and holiday. The head teacher, Tsunade, is a fan of music herself and is head of the music dept. and always enjoys a good show.

Every year they produce a school musical, including dancers, actors and musicians, with the help of those in textiles for the costumes and those in art for the scenery. The play of their choice this year had exceptionally difficult musical parts but they had found willing participants for all but the piano parts. Which was understandable seeing as there and barely any top grade pianists in the school. She proceeded with the rest of the musicians and in her spare time went looking for pianists, however all the pianists she had found, were dumbstruck by the pieces they were expected to play.

She had a whole half a year to find them though. She has half a year to find the two piano players that would complete the show.

She thought that she would never find them. She thought that she was going to have to call it all off.

Then as she was walking down the music corridor where the practise rooms were, she heard it. She heard the sound of skilful piano playing. Every tone was perfect, every note held on for exactly how long it was meant to be held on for the dynamics were perfect. It was all perfect.

She walked into the room to find her pianist.

"Naruto?!"

"tsunade baa-chan?"

"you play the piano?"

Naruto shuffled around in his seat.

"I didn't want to make a big fuss about it, everyone else is so much better than me"

"come with me"

"what? Why?"

"I want you to play in the musical"

"what? No way! They're meant to be monster pieces baa-chan!"

"you won't know unless you try"

Naruto was dragged by his sleeve to Tsunade's large office where papers were all over the place; on the table, on the floor, everywhere. A piano was in the corner and as they made their way over to it, Tsunade threw all the paper onto the floor and picked up a spiral bound book. She opened it up and placed it on the ledge of the piano where Naruto took a look at it for about a minute, eyes widening at all the notes and sharps. He looked at the book a little while longer before placing his hands over the keys and proceeding to play what was written cautiously and wearily. His hands moved like a leaf in a breeze, so naturally and flowing, it almost didn't seem real.

Tsunade smirked. One down and one to go.

* * *

_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like to talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_

_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you would like to add me then go onto my profile page and it will be there._

_don't be shy lol. anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted._

_please review _

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


	3. The Second Pianist

**:The Pianists:**

Chap. Two

Tsunade snatched up a folder from amongst the many pieces of paper flying around and searched through the names. This folder contained all the names of everyone who had used the practise rooms. She hoped that as she searched through the names, she would come across a musician that she could ask to play the second piano part in the show. But everyone that she came across, she had already crossed off her list. Until she came to a band of students that she had never heard before. She had no idea that these students even knew how to play an instrument but none the less, she found them one by one and asked what they played. When she finally found their pianist, she almost turned away and didn't bother even asking.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Minimal effort.

Maximum grades.

But this was a different matter. He wouldn't be able to fluke his way through. But something made her go up to him and call him to her office. She sat him in front of the piano and told him to play the music on the stand. He played it quite well. Not as well as Naruto, but with a bit of practise he would surely be able to perfect it in no time at all.

She had found her pianists… now all she had to do was introduce them to each other…

* * *

__

_Erm.. sorry for how short it is… I didn't even realise it until I posted it…_

_It only a paragraph really. So I guess I'll add the next chapter as well :)_

_please review _

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


	4. The Pianists Meet

**

* * *

**

:The Pianists:

Chap. Three – the pianists meet

"oi, Uchiha, I want you to come here every Thursday lunch and Tuesday after school." It was an order, not a request, "if you're asked to do anything else. Refuse, this, at the moment, is much more important."

"what? Are you crazy? Nu-uh, no way josé (hosay), you can find yourself another pianist. Nope, not gunna happen"

At that moment the door was smashed open by a vibrant looking, drop-dead-gorgeous blonde.

Sasuke looked at him in awe, that's when he noticed the hair, it was so bright, this had to be the same guy from the practise room and he was beautiful. Sasuke was in awe…until the blonde god opened his mouth… "oi baa-chan! You got the other pianist yet?" his voice was… one of those that get increasingly annoying as they speak. As though, they talk with a vibrancy and joy as if everyone was happy to hear what they had to say, when really, everyone was praying for them to shut the fuck up! Sasuke's look of awe turned to a frown of agitation 'typical' he thought.

As Naruto caught sight of him he stopped talking and it was now him staring in awe. He quickly shook his head out of the small trance he was in, "who's this dobe?" yup, that shook him out of his trance, the ravens voice was laced with arrogance and superiority, he seemed the kind of guy to keep shut up and be of little words, but when he did speak, it was either so shove his superiority in your face or to point out what an idiot you are, 'typical' he thought (sound familiar?). The two glared at each other with a new found hate that was of course totally irrational but there nonetheless. Tsunade watched the two interact as they approached each other, fire sparkling in their eyes as they circled each other ready to pounce.

"Right!" Tsunade called out before the inevitable attack, "Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. You two shall be working together for this year's school musical!" she called out with a grin on her face. She could see that their first thoughts of each other were not happy ones and she enjoyed a little sadistic pleasure with her students.

"you mean this teme/dobe is the other pianist?!" they called out in sync their outrage at the prospect of working with the other, I presume you can figure out who called the other what?

"why yes, Naruto and Sasuke, you two are the pianists that I have been looking for. You will be having joined rehearsals in school and in your OWN time. We can't take any chances with this production, the pieces are too great and if they go wrong then the entire show could be thrown off track. I'd have preferred easier pieces but that over enthusiastic drama teacher decided that anything would do" Tsunade was staring off out the window with fire in her eyes and her first clenched tight, she threw it down on her desk and withdrew her hand, not 5 seconds later, the table had snapped clean in half and was falling its separate ways, the two boys stared with wide eyes before shaking their heads "I refuse to do it" they both said, "you can't refuse I refused first! Stop copying me! Not cool! Oi! Quit it-ahhhh"

"neither of you are quitting!" Tsunade had grabbed an ear of both the boys and drew them near each other, "you will have to deal with each other one way or another, seeing as you will be seeing a lot of each other these few months. 'oh well, at least he's not bad looking' – yes, they both thought that.

A ringing was heard and Tsunade let go of the boys' ears to answer the phone, "yes?... okay… I'll be right there" she hung up and strolled towards the doors. "Well, there's still about half an hour left of lunch, how about you two stay in here and either, get to know each other better and get to work on splitting the pieces between you or start on the duets" she exited the room and with a click of the lock, the boys new they were trapped.

* * *

_please review _

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


	5. The Difference When They're Alone

_sorry, i forgot to update on friday. and it isn't very long..._

**

* * *

**

**:The Pianists:**

-Chap. Three

They stared at the door for a while, Naruto extremely wide eyed and Sasuke only slightly, but soon the two slowly turned their heads to look at one another before turning away quickly.

Sasuke stood rigidly in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and leaning on one leg, the other by his side loosely keeping him balanced. Naruto was sitting in a chair that he had put the right way after it had most likely suffered being thrown during one of Tsunade's…'fits'.

"so…" Naruto tried to start something between the two figures and Sasuke noticed a change in his voice, it didn't seem as confident, and it didn't seem nearly half as annoying, "what's your favourite piece in here?" he said while flicking through the bound book of music they would be playing for 5 nights to mass audiences.

Sasuke made his way to the opposite side of the room out of habit of trying to keep away from most people, he sat down by the piano and brushed his fingers lightly over the keys, "how am I supposed to know?"

"have you looked at all the pieces?"

"no" he said bluntly, Naruto also noticed a change in his tone, he didn't seem as cocky and arrogant.

"oh…" there was a pause, "well, there's this really nice piece called-"

"I don't care" it's not that Sasuke wanted to sound rude, it's just that he had already come up with a whole list of insults and ways to make Naruto's life a hell in the time that they had to be together. It was his defence mechanism to keep people from him and from hurting him.

Naruto didn't dare make any sound in reply.

"look" Sasuke started, "I never asked to play this crap, I never offered, but now I'm being forced into it just because no one else is good enough. Just because we're going to be working together, don't get the idea that that makes us all 'buddy buddy' and think you can talk to me whenever you feel like it. It's strictly business."

"like I'd want to talk to a jackass like you anyway…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Both boys looked up at each other cautiously, there was something about the other boy. Something hidden. As if, when Tsunade was there, they were completely different and were trying to hide themselves, or protect themselves. They both noticed it in the other with how they were behaving now, and this made them interested in each other. They both wanted to know about the other and had a feeling that there was a lot to find out…

* * *

_please review _

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


	6. The Changes When With Others

_sorry, i forgot to update on friday...again..._

**

* * *

**

**:The Pianists:**

-Chap. Four

Naruto was the first to break the staring contest and spoke up, "well, why don't we have a look at the pieces and decide who does what" he suggested.

"whatever"

They both approached the piano and sat on the seat bunching up close because of the size; Naruto at the top half and Sasuke at the bottom. They both looked down at the piano keys awkwardly and both ran their fingers over their end gently, playing out whatever piece would be the first thing they would have chosen to play if they were on their own.

As Naruto's hand went to reach for the lower keys and Sasuke's hand went to touch the higher keys, their fingers brushed and they both turned to look at their hands touching each other. They both blushed slightly and drew their hands away from each other. Naruto reached up for the book that lay on top of the piano and started flicking through the pages looking for one of the duets.

"so… ano… you're doing GCSE's next year, right? What are your choices?" Naruto asked as he continued to look for a good starting song.

"music, product design, art and ceramics"

"arty subjects then" Naruto smiled at him, "I wouldn't be able to do those kinds of subjects…"

"I'm good with my hands" he let a small smile escape before realising he slipped and returning to his straight face "oh, what about you?"

"me? ano… economics, business studies, ICT and… oh yea, music. They're not the most exciting subjects in the world. But they should be able to help me get a decent paying job for when I leave." He looked out into an empty space not really looking at anything in his own world. Sasuke looked at him with a sense of wonder and wasn't really able to understand why he would choose such boring subjects. He made his choices based on what he enjoyed and what he was best at. He had discovered long ago that he was very talented with his hands. He was as steady as a rock, was able to add immense detail to fine drawings and create many sculptures and pottery of the kind. No one knew about this though. And no one would. He had a reputation to keep.

He waved his hand in front of Naruto's face a couple times and clicked his fingers before he snapped out of his gaze, "what's this piece sound like then?" he said as he turned to look at the music.

"huh?... oh.. OH! Yea. The music… right. Erm.. well, the higher part goes something like this."

Naruto ran his fingers over the keys a few times and positioned his hands before pressing the keys and playing the music. "it sounds kind of weird at the moment because its only one part of it. But as soon as you add the lower part, then it really sounds complete. Oh! Erm, which parts of the piece do you want to play? I learnt both so that you could play whichever part you want to. I think that the-"

"the bottom part is fine." Sasuke took a look at the piece in front of him before placing his hands in position straight away and proceeding to play the piece with a few mistakes. Naruto chose not to say anything to Sasuke as he watched Sasuke wince himself as he made mistakes with the piece.

"hey, don't worry about it if you get some of it wrong. It's the first time you're seeing this right? I have to go through a piece about 50 times before I can –"

"you talk a lot don't you"

"ah… sorry." Naruto looked down as he flushed in embarrassment. Sasuke gave a small chuckle.

"don't worry about it."

"Weeeeeeeell! Nice to see you too getting along!" Tsunade had just been standing outside the door while the two played the piece for the first time. She couldn't hear anything other than the music being played but if they were shouting then she would have heard it.

Sasuke's smile wiped off his face as he turned away with a scowl on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about. He's a complete idiot"

"HEH?! What was that TEME?!" that annoying voice of his was back. How did things change so suddenly as soon as someone entered the room?

* * *

_erm, so this is all that i had already typed up so far... it will probably be a while until i update again. sorry_

_please review _

_sharing the love_

_mmm.kai.mmm_


End file.
